Avengers Aftermath
by Shutupnkissme313
Summary: After defeating Loki in the battle of NY, an agent needs to take Cap to see somebody. The rest go later to see what they can do to help. The second chapter has characters dealing with what happened. There is some sadness, but doesn't dwell on it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: About the only disappointment from the Avenger's movie is they didn't address Steve/Peggy. I can understand why because to do it right you needed more than a minute or two, granted the scene from TWS was necessary as it fit in with the disillusionment he needed to feel. Here is just a one shot right after the Avengers are standing over Loki. There may be a second chapter which grew from something that happened in the first.**_

**Avengers: Aftermath**

Standing victoriously over Loki they could hear the helicopter landing, but had not noticed her entering the room until she cleared her throat; which caused almost all to turn around. Having Earth's mightiest heroes staring at you prepared to strike caused an amount of fear in the demi-god next to them for a human it should be extremely intimidating. The blonde woman raised her arms, opened her palms to them, and maintained her stride towards them. "Clint, Tash maybe relax the others." Clint without a word spun around to keep his bead on Loki to help Thor who trusting his team to handle the situation knew he could not take his eyes off his brother for a moment.

"Guys it's ok, she's one of us. Glad you could finally make it Sharon." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Not my fault," she said curtly, "Captain Rogers," pausing momentarily, "Doctor Banner, I need you to accompany me… please." The earnestness of her tone even had the green giant start to walk towards her. Steve looked over the others making sure everybody was fine with this. Tony's was the last face he came to and it looked like he was about ready to say something.

Just as his mouth opened a bellowing voice echoed in the room, "Thirteen, we are not doing this now!" The woman delivered a look which froze the leader of SHIELD, seeing Fury's look froze Tony.

"There is no more time." She said with a voice tinged with steel. Fury swallowed and Sharon turned back to the two and again just said, "Please." Just before she brought the earnest look to her face Steve caught a glimpse which had stopped Nick Fury and felt it was familiar.'

"Yes ma'am" he instinctively said and started to follow her; he turned to the Hulk and said, "Bruce, the woman did say please." As the gargantuan started to follow, Steve passed Fury.

"Go," he said looking down, "I'll help out here."

Secured in the helicopter and just taken off Sharon spoke again, "It should be a twenty minute ride." Looking at the Hulk with her eyes a little wide she asked, "How long?" Steve could only shrug his shoulders having no clue how long the transformation back would take, but he could easily see the woman was scared.

"I'm sorry I don't know. Where are we headed Miss..."

"Sharon, Captain Rogers."

"Well, it's only fair then to call me Steve." He said with just a faint blush, his time in the ice had not helped his communication skills with women. Almost on cue the Hulk's head rested on Steve's shoulder. Fearing the consequences of any movement he accepted it and said, "Bruce you saved at least a million lives today, thank you." Turning forward he saw Sharon looking at him with an awestruck look and after a moment turned her face away burning crimson. Realizing his initial question had not been answered, "Where are we going Sharon?"

"Ok Fury where are they going!" A stressed Tony Stark roared.

"Stark, let them go… it's something he needs to do." Tony turns and walks out of the room and in the hallway sees a lone picture lying on the floor. Picking it up, _'Why did Pepper put this picture up here?' _The picture was a faded photograph of his father, a group of about ten soldiers, and a plane he flew in the Second World War Looking at it more intently, there he was not in the middle where by any aspect he would be expected to be, not at the end in a GI uniform standing next to an attractive red-head. Trying to bring back some of his father's favorite stories, "Jarvis, the woman in this photo. Find out her connection to both Cap and my father."

Bruce wakes up, always a little leery after the transformation. He realizes he's on a helicopter and a great deal of relief that he is fully clothed. Seeing an attractive blonde across from him he starts to feel embarrassed.

"Don't worry," she said motioning her head to Cap, "he made my turn my head… for the most part." Seeing the attempt at levity did not work, "I'm sorry Dr. Banner; honestly I do not think there is anything that you can do. I just cannot allow not trying absolutely everything." She drifted off looking sadly at the man hunched over next to him.

"Steve. What's wrong?"

"Bruce, I know you'll do whatever you can. Thank you." The defeated look on his face caught Bruce completely by surprise. From the stories he'd known that Steve had lost people, but this was soul crushing.

Turning back to the female and wondering what he was in for said, "Well, tell me the history and how much time until we get there?"

"She's alive and you didn't tell him!" Tony screamed as he entered back into the room.

"Stark, I told you to let it go. We have more important matters to deal with; one not more than ten feet in front of you." This eruption has caught the attention of the four other people in the room including the two Asgardians.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" Asked Natasha.

"Peggy Carter."

Thor and Loki were both surprised at all four Midgardians took a deep breath after this name was mentioned.

With a surprising amount of venom, Clint finally spoke, "I just hope you didn't tell her then."

"How do you know about Ms. Carter?" Natasha inquired.

"For some important summit, I was assigned as her guard detail because she refused any standard one. " He laughed. "She's about the only person who's noticed me before I needed to be. She called me down to have tea with her and said she'd let me stay, but I'd have to listen to some stories… The last day she said my determination and sense of duty reminded her of someone. It is the best compliment I've ever received. 'Tash, how do you know her?"

"I have never met her." She took another deep breath. "Ms. Carter was the blueprint that the Red Cell used for female agents. The creators recognized just how important women could be for the future of warfare. They would show a still of the Captain with her picture in his compass that even the greatest American hero fell prey to the beauty of the Red Cell."

Fury angrily shouted, "What!" Natasha calmly held up her hand signifying that was not the end of the story.

"We were led to believe that she was in charge of our training and were given stories and mission reports on all that she had done, and the lengths of her sacrifice for the cause. I became fascinated with her and could not get enough of her story. After exhausting the resources available inside, I went to outside sources and the initial contradiction made me admire her more, thinking she was the greatest agent ever to maintain her cover still. Then I saw a video where she talked about him briefly. I knew then the outside information was correct and my teachings were the lie, because nobody could fake the emotion. That is when I started my escape attempts."

Listening to the stories a beep shook Tony out of where his thoughts were, "The tracker on Bruce has them landing near a hospital."

"Did you tell him you put a tracker on him?"

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir, he was sent the text message when the tracker was activated."

"Ok, what do we do with him?" Tony said as he looked at Loki.

Standing in the cleared waiting area just outside her room Nick Fury was clearly second guessing telling Stark about the nuclear missile. No he could never allow it, but now what little control he had was now gone with just this simple decision which inadvertently affected more of this group than he thought. Without Coulson he had no idea who could control this group.

Sensing the undeniable tension in the room caused the prisoner to burst out laughing. As everyone stopped to look at him, "Sorry, I've just tried to take control of your planet, yet I am not the most hated person in this room." Nobody stepped up to deny it, but Thor did whisper something to him which quieted him. On the way Thor had been given the basics of their story: Cap's transformation, their connection, the goodbye, and the Saturday anniversaries she would go to the Stork Club until it was demolished. He saw his two comrades along with the SHIELD agent in the room; Banner was the only one moving around the other two were close to the bed. This feeling of helplessness he had never felt before coming to Midgard, during his initial time here earning his worthiness and back in Asgard and his daily visits to Heimdall to check on Jane. Looking back on the room he could see Banner talking and shaking his head, the agent got up and left the room and the Captain sat with his head down and an older hand on the back of his head moving up and down.

Bruce having delivered the news there was nothing he could do, there was one thing that he was going to check on in the lab, was highly doubtful of it working, but had to check everything he could think of. Their response was acceptance and gratitude; he had hoped, selfishly, for some anger as he felt he was collecting it all from the situation and if somebody else were to release some there would be none left to tempt IT from coming out. Stepping into the hallway he was shocked to see the team there, including Loki. Seeing them dissipated the anger which allowed a sad expression to fill his face telling them all what they needed to know.

The look caused some movement in the room, Natasha went after Sharon, Tony crossed the room with a purpose to Fury, just before he got there Clint stood in front of him; Tony looked up, then at Fury, gripped Fury's shoulder, and went back to the middle of the room. Thor placed Mjolnir on Loki's lap and went to Banner.

"Hey, don't you think that's a little dangerous giving him access to your hammer." Said Tony nervously, pulling out a remote presumably to send a suit to him. The pained expression on Loki's face told a story that some of the others wanted to hear as even Bruce was torn away from his thoughts.

"He is not worthy, so he cannot move it. If you wish to try you may do so." Thor said matter-of-factly.

"I tried in New Mexico and it wouldn't budge." Clint sighed. Fury took a look and just shook his head leaving Tony and unable to not accept a challenge walked over and tried nonchalantly to lift it and failed, giving more of an effort only caused Loki to smirk. Tony responded, "Thor, I can't lift it, but could I push down on it?" Loki's face quickly went to one of concern, but Thor gave a short chuckle.

"No Stark, but do not think poorly, even Banner could not move it." This got everyone's attention.

"You're right I don't feel as bad… wait the thing you whispered to Loki earlier to get him to shut up. Did Cap?" as Tony's eyebrows rose.

"Yes during the battle I was summoning Mjolnir and the Captain told me to stop, there was a woman with a child caught in the same rubble as Mjolnir and moving it would have caused more to fall upon them. Before I could tell him not to he had them free as well as Mjolnir and tossed it back to me. All six men in the room looked with respect to the man being consoled by his dying love in complete silence.

Bruce shook his head and said, "I have to go to the lab, there's one thing that I want to check." Tony asked if he could help, Bruce nodded his head, and they took off down a hallway.

Natasha and Sharon came back and only that their faces were completely emotionless told the others whatever they had discussed was anything but, "Sharon, you can go back in there."

"No, as much as I love my Great Aunt, I know her well enough that he is all she wants right now. They've had so little time." Sharon said as a tear forced its way through the steely façade.

"Sharon…"

"No Nick. The sad part is that I can understand what you did. He would have never left her side even with the world going to hell, but" as she turned away from the window to look at her boss, "there is a huge difference between understanding and forgiving." And turned back to the window.

Natasha uncomfortable in giving comfort gave a quick hug and turned back seeing Fury getting out of the chair he was sitting in, Thor deep in thought, and Clint staring at Loki. Loki is just sitting there with Thor's hammer as her eyes widened she heard a voice reassure her.

"Don't worry, Loki cannot move it. Only those…" the Director of SHIELD stopped himself. "Thor." As Thor blinked acknowledgement Fury continued, "Loki is in your custody to take back to Asgard and the Tesseract is secured and ready when you need it. I can do some good out there," as he left the room.

Natasha walked over to Loki and noticed Clint's grin; she stopped and lightly grasped the handle, "So, it's magical?" she queried.

Thor answered, "Yes, Lady Natasha only those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Mjolnir." His eyes quickly going back to Steve and then bowed his head. Natasha looked over to Clint and he nodded his head. A loud slap surprised the other people in the room.

"It's not much, but is something to put in the ledger." The Black Widow said as a prominent red mark was appearing on Loki's face.

"I did not have anything to do with this." He protested.

"Something tells me you've gotten away with things and not been punished, so man up."

Bruce and Tony had made their way back and neither had any semblance of positivity on their faces. Thor suddenly had a joyful look, but quickly tempered it as he went to stand beside Sharon. "It is never easy to have someone you care for leave." Sharon could only nod her head. "This dance that others have talked about, it is something important for both?" She again nodded her head, but the tears fell more freely. "I did not mean to cause you more pain."

"You didn't," she croaked out, "yes, Aunt Peggy wanted just one dance with Captain Rogers."

"Thank you… Banner," he then lowered his voice as much as he could, "I can set up this dance, but…" as he looked over to the two.

Knowing what Thor was asking he took a moment, "her time may be in hours, I don't think it will speed it up."

"Stark, can you describe this club?" as he walked them to the corner of the room.

"No, you are not going to make me do this, brother." The stare his brother gave him forced an audible gulp. "Why?"

"Sigyn"

"Describe the building."

Bruce knocked on the door and entered along with Thor and Loki. As Bruce started disconnecting her IV Steve grabbed his arm. "Steve, Thor has a way to give you and Peggy that dance." He melted looking at her smile, but then in looking at Thor saw Loki and shook his head.

"Captain, this is not as Selvig told me a soul selling. Loki will give the appearance of the Stork Club, but it will be you two dancing. He is still going to Asgard to be punished, this will not exonerate him. Please let me give you this gift."

After looking back at Peggy, "Thank you, what do we need to do?" as Steve got up from his chair.

"Help the lady up, and I will take care of the rest" Loki spoke just as Thor brought him to a wall, sat him down on the ground, placed Mjolnir on his lap, and released his Asgardian handcuffs. The hospital room was immediately transformed into the description of the club Tony gave, as he was also responsible for the song, he wanted a classic, but slow and came up with Fred Astaire's 'The Way You Look Tonight'. When the song started there was a bit of apprehension from the couple, but they soon started. Sharon asked Natasha to tape this so she could show this to the family. The rest were wishing for others to be there: Bruce wanting Betty, Thor wanting Jane, and Tony needing Pepper. Far too soon Fred was singing, "Just the way you look tonight". Peggy with her head looked up at Steve and simply asked, "Again?"

Without hesitation Tony started it again. After the second time Steve leaned down, kissed her, then picked her up. The sound of the handcuffs snapping brought back the hospital room. "Are you sure?" asked Thor. Steve nodded his head and placed Peggy back into the bed. He brought the chair back to her bedside as Bruce checked what he could and Thor led Loki back into the waiting area.

Bruce quietly closed the door and tiredly states, "There's nothing else to be done except make sure she is comfortable."

Taking the hint Natasha gives Sharon's phone back to her and tells Clint to get the helicopter ready. He heads out, Thor soon follows with Loki in tow, she turns to leave but sees Tony just staring at Steve and Peggy his eyes red. "Tony, it's time, I'm sure Pepper is waiting." He nods looks for another moment and without a word walks out followed by Natasha. Leaving Bruce and Sharon watching the two say goodbye for the next hour before Peggy was gone.

_**A/N: Just a quick note Sigyn is Loki's wife in Norse mythology. The possible second chapter deals with Tony, not sure if it will be done or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter came about from the previous chapter as I started on the picture Tony picked up and before I knew it I had written a page on that. I figured it was owed an attempt at a chapter. Unless something happens this should be the end of this story. Let me know what you think. I do not own anything remotely close to any of the Marvel characters nor the characters themselves.**_

**Chapter 2: Tony's Aftermath**

Tony could only stare at the ceiling. It had been three days since the events of New York and the aftermath and he had yet to sleep a minute. Being awake for over seventy-two hours straight was nothing new for the billionaire playboy, but this was not fueled by drugs or an exceptional idea that needed to be worked through. Often if he stopped another idea or three would take its place and he would never return to it.

He thought back, '_Natasha was right'_ Pepper had been waiting with only the combination of relief, anger, frustration, comfort, and … well love that nobody else in his entire life had given him. He made an omelet for her to apologize; she forgot to wear an article of clothing as her apology to him not having her phone handy. They spent the next day or so living through, with, and for each other. When they weren't making love they would talk, admitting the things they knew but were both afraid to voice to one another. When they weren't doing either they would just look longingly at each other as he was doing now. Her face aglow with the moonlight, but he was still able to see her freckles. She'd teased him about having a fetish about them, he just thought they suited her perfectly and there was nothing about Virginia 'Pepper' Potts that he would change. Right now the freckles allowed his mind to wander over the past few days and just try on some semblance of relaxation while still having the pleasure of looking at her. He carefully lifted the covers and by the time he made his way back up she was sleepily looking through a clump of matted hair.

"Tony, do I want to know what you are doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Well some people say counting sheep helps you fall asleep."

"I'm not feeling any sheep, so…" suddenly mortified, "Tony, my freckles… did it help?" now hopeful.

"Ms. Potts, despite the 182 that I was able to count, unfortunately looking over your body, sleep is the last thing I will be able to do."

He let her sleep the rest of the night afterwards.

She awoke after the two most emotional days of her life; she should have been more tired, but felt surprisingly refreshed the only odd thing was the eerie silence. Looking over at the other side of the bed and not seeing him she called his name. Not hearing anything she wrapped the sheet around her and went into the bathroom playfully calling his name, but not finding him there either. With a more forceful stride she left the bedroom going into the kitchen/living room area with no sign or answer to her calls. The ounce of doubt from looking over and not seeing him next to her suddenly now had complete control over her. She made her way to a table, sat on a chair, cried out "Tony", and laid her head on the table sobbing thinking she had dreamed the past two days.

Hearing Pepper cry out shook Tony from staring at that old photo again. Rushing in and seeing her in this broken state almost pushed him to the edge. "Pepper, what's wrong? I was just in my office; please tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh Tony, I'm… were you sleeping, I know that sometimes it is easier for you to sleep at your desk attempting to be the nonconformist you try so hard to be." He shrugged his acceptance of her observations, which created a giggle and stopped the flow of tears.

"No Pepper, I was just looking at an old photo. What happened?"

"When I woke up and you weren't there I was just reliving the past two days, then I called for you and you didn't respond, I went into the bathroom and you weren't there either and I came out here and all I could see was you going into that black hole."

"It was probably a trans-dimensional vortex… sorry."

"And then you fell from that… black hole. I don't know if it would have been worse if the camera could follow you all the way down or not." She trailed off trying to erase those thoughts.

"The Hulk caught me and broke my fall." Casually avoiding what was done after; she needed to be calmer before even thinking about bringing up Bruce jumpstarting him with his primal scream.

"Ok, as it appeared over we attempted to land; the closest airfield that we could find was Atlantic City. I tried to get the helicopter as car traffic had to have been unimaginably difficult, but SHIELD restricted the air space. I tried calling Phil to give us a waiver, but he didn't answer. That didn't surprise me considering everything that was going on he would have been exceptionally busy. I waited another ten minutes before calling again and would leave a message if he didn't answer, however a female picked up and said that she would work on it. She called back in an hour and said that the copter was on its way and would take us to the tower and because of the structural damage we needed to land on helipad two. You came home just when I was about to make something to eat. What's wrong?" she queried noticing the ashen look on his face.

The events had completely wiped Phil's fate from his mind, framing her face with his hands he leaned in and gave her the sweetest kiss he could muster; then picked her up and brought her to the couch. "Honey, it's time to talk about what happened here."

As he went through the saga, her head began to swim finding it difficult to believe everything, but one thing struck her as odd and that was his antagonistic attitude towards Captain America. From the beginnings of the Avenger project, going over the files he scrutinized over him looking for any signs of flaws, it had begun to raise some concerns. Those thoughts completely disappeared when she learned what happened to Phil at the hands of Loki. First came fury, then her mind drifted towards the cellist he was smitten with. Phil had shared her name once, but it was not coming to her; the look on his face after letting it slip made her think he had said a nuclear launch code. Had the woman been told? Did anybody know about them to let her know? Did she know what he did?

The look of concern caught Tony's attention, "Don't worry. I talked to a colleague about the cellist."

"I can't believe you remembered," she said with more than a hint of admiration.

"It was more like your Daisy Duke's I remembered. Fury called everybody left for a meeting and before it started I talked to Maria."

"Maria?" She asked accusingly.

"Seriously after the past couple of…" he trailed off noticing the mischievous face suddenly zoom in for a kiss. She needed just a moment away from what was at hand. "Anyways, I am not entirely familiar with the hierarchy of SHIELD, but she's Fury's right hand. I asked her about Phil's musician friend and she said that she knew and had his phone and would contact her if we survived." He continued on through the battle, his trips through the vortex and hugged her tight as he told her of the Hulk's scream which brought him out of the 'shock' he was in. She seemed to ignore his shawarma comment and finished off with securing Loki and going to the hospital.

"How did you figure it out?"

"What?"

"About Fury, Captain America, and this woman."

"Actually it was you."

"Tony, don't tease me."

"No, what made you put that picture out in the hallway."

"Tony, I know your childhood was different, but I thought it would be nice to have some type of connection. I saw the look on his face and it reminded me of you and I hoped that someday you would see that."

"Hold on a sec," he got up from the couch and bounced to and from his office returning with the picture. "Ok, tell me if you recognize anybody else."

Pepper took a casual look at the people and shook her head.

"Take a closer look and pay close attention to those at the left end."

From the very end was an attractive woman and standing next to her was a tall blonde man and they appeared to be holding hands. "Tony that man is…"

"Yes that's Cap."

"And the woman is"

"Was Peggy Carter."

The 'was' stung her, "How did you know Fury kept this from Cap?" '_This was how he appeared to address him, so she may as well for this conversation'. _

"The agent that came in for Cap said please to both him and Bruce, who was still as the Hulk to follow her. Fury came in and told her no, but she stared him down."

"Hold on, Nick Fury blinked during a stare down?

"Yes which told me he either was intimidated, doubtful he was probably shocked, but the more probable reason is this was a mistake that he was about to be called on. He confirmed another portion by saying it was not business, therefore it was personal. I had to leave the room just to clear and that's when I found the picture lying on the floor. Looking at it made me think of so many otherwise disjointed things. Then my focus caught on the left end of the group, saw Cap and the woman and asked Jarvis to find any connection between her, Cap and/or my father. Jarvis quickly came back with enough info including her being the 'Girl in the compass'. This brought back one of my dad's stories which was only mostly about him. He spirited away a plane so he and Peggy could take Cap behind enemy lines. He was supposed to go a few miles on but was hit by anti-aircraft weapons as soon as he hit the edge. Steve told them to turn back, jumped out of the plane, and by himself liberated over one thousand men. So being slightly on edge and entirely brilliant." He paused waiting cautiously for the affirmation which came as a kiss. "I'll take that… I went back into the room and told Fury my hypothesis." Only getting an incredulous look back, "Ok fine, I yelled it at Fury, but he didn't deny it and even slumped his shoulders."

"I could never imagine going through life like that. Did she marry, have a family?"

"You can ask Jarvis, I was more interested in other data. She had some family as the agent that got Steve was a niece or grand-niece… she was related to her. Maybe it's a gender thing, but my thoughts went to him; here's a man literally frozen as time goes on around him. He went under before television and pizza and the one person who could have made this transition the tiniest bit palatable was kept from him until her last few hours."

Pepper wondered if it wasn't a gender thing, but him still reacting from his kidnapping; the point is the grief and loss that she felt until her last day was finally relieved, for Steve (Cap or Captain is too flippant) it is going to continue. "How long has Steve been back?"

"I don't know he was in the Avengers dossier that Fury gave me a while back, but the info wasn't quite as in depth as a few of the others, so he may have just come back, but too much time had already been lost I cannot believe anybody could do that to them. I mean Loki made a joke about just a few hours ago leading an invasion to enslave the Earth and he wasn't the most hated person in that room and nobody argued it…"

"Tony"

"Yea, Pepper"

"I think it's time for you to at least try to get some sleep."

"I wish."

That startled her, she was used to all his tones and this was the one least used: agreement but no idea how to do it. "Well then you at least need to take a shower and I'll see what I can do for lunch."

A long shower did help his muscles to relax and his mind focus a little clearer. As much as he would enjoy walking out of the bedroom wearing nothing it would probably be the exact time Fury would barge in so he put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and came out to find Pepper just finishing setting up their plates for lunch. "Huh… what's this?"

"Shawarma."

Five seconds, he'd been asleep for five seconds and it felt like a lifetime before panic overcame him and thusly Pepper who was watching over him. She'd even asked if she were the problem and got up to leave. He said, "Don't go" but apparently had no idea what he conveyed or how he'd said it because she looked at him with complete relief and joy and purred that maybe he still had a little energy left to burn.

The next day brought them back to some realities, even though being the CEO of a major conglomerate offers a number of perks, apparently Pepper feels she needs to put in an appropriate amount of work in; while confirming that Tony would be ok about six times before she left. There was a lot of work that needed to be done for the building and he wanted to get started with some of the changes he wanted to make. Sure SHIELD created the Avengers, and they would help Fury whenever possible, but they needed to be autonomous and no better place to start than to create a headquarters. Happy had flown in Dummy and a few other odds and ends dropping them off while picking Pepper up. He took a deep breath and wondered when the last time he was alone or at least without other humans around and realized he already missed her. Going through the building there was a lot of damage and a number of surprises, one of which was similar to an old cartoon where you opened a door to a room and nothing was behind it but an eighty story drop. Dummy almost fell, but had enough traction to pull back in time. After analyzing the damage and the changes that needed to be done, but he had to confirm things with Bruce before he started Hulk-proofing the building.

Pepper was nervous, she didn't want to leave Tony alone because he was working his way through something, but her presence was keeping him from getting there. Initially thinking there wasn't going to be much to do she was shocked that she was on the phone from the time she entered the car at around 8:30am to the time just before she entered their 'home' (?) just around 8 pm with whichever iteration of Ray's and pizza was his favorite, Happy knew the correct one and had picked it up just before getting her. Walking in with the pizza she found him on the couch watching a news station and the picture was in his lap. "Hey Tony, did you get a lot done today?"

Not noticing her entrance to make it up Tony leapt from the couch, twirled her around, dipped and then kissed her. "Wow! I missed you two, but now I'm wondering who you've been practicing this maneuver with." She added sarcastically.

"Quite a bit, Jarvis, Dummy, and I went through the damaged portions of the building and found neither structural problems nor any weaknesses in our power grid and delivery system, so the changes can be done without a tear down."

"I spent most of mine on the phone so yours sounded much more exciting. Tony what changes?"

"Aahhck, sorry I have no idea where that came from… right changes… I was going to discuss with you when you got back and I guess it's time. I'm thinking of turning this into a headquarters for the Avengers, but there are some areas that will not be changed in any way." He said opening the pizza box, taking in a huge whiff, grabbing a slice, taking a bite, and then kissing her on the cheek and headed back to the couch.

"There was no way you could have done the kiss before," as she dabbed a napkin collecting the tomato sauce and some grease. "That's not a bad idea, the other building can still serve for Stark Enterprises, there was no damage there by the way."

"The kiss, nope save the best for last," he shrugged it was out of his control.

Giggling, she grabbed two pieces, two plates, and a number of napkins; as she sat next to him he had just finished his piece and going up to get another was stopped by the plate with his second slice on it. "You are just too good for me Ms. Potts."

"I hope that doesn't mean another grease kiss." She added teasingly, but could see Tony was still stressing over something. "Tony, I know you need to talk to somebody and you don't want it to be me." He tried to give a look of denial, but it wasn't true, "That's ok, is there somebody that you can talk to."

"Well I did talk to Bruce earlier, he's onboard with the plan as well, he wasn't happy about the tracking device, but I did point out that after a change if he decides to roam it might be nice if somebody was there for him. He agreed, but only a few people would have knowledge of it: Me, you, Thor, Cap, and Betty Ross. Clint and Natasha are Avengers, but they're also SHIELD; until we can get a delineation it's best to be a little wary. "

"That's not entirely what I meant."

"I know, but it isn't the most kumbaya group: Bruce is a great guy but a self-admitted ball of anger; Natasha as you know is not a sharing of emotions type either, Clint I don't really know, Thor couldn't possibly understand and he's in Asgard with Loki. I doubt anybody from SHIELD is going to want to talk to me after leaking the existence of the weapons program."Taking another huge bite of his pizza, "I did talk to 'ap, "and swallowed.

Suddenly seeing what had captured Tony's attention on the television as footage of Steve going through damaged buildings looking for survivors. "What did Steve say?"

"No, Hap; especially when he doesn't see me for a few days calls in at a minimum of every eight hours. If I don't respond he comes in guns ablazin', also to make sure about," and he taps his chest arc.

"Wait what if we were, "shuddering at the thought of Happy bursting in when they were…

"Jarvis knows to interrupt the call and tell Happy it's a situation not to be disturbed."

"Thank you Jarvis, ok you've stalled long enough. Why won't you talk to Steve?"

"That's pretty easy; emotionally he's got more than enough on his plate, I'd feel obligated to listen to his problems and I know I'm worse than most of the others on the team and I've kind of acted like a jackass to him."

Not wanting to push him too far, she adjusts the conversation, "Can you tell me the fascination with the picture then?"

Tony sighed "Father's Day".

"What about Father's Day?" She said completely confused.

"It's your fault. That stupid movie."

Pepper was starting to put the pieces together, but there were still a few missing. "I know you don't understand it, but it's something that is special for my father and me."

"Well, I am ready to hear it."

"Really… ok growing up I was a bit of a tomboy." Not hearing a sarcastic response let alone a snicker worried her for a moment, looking at his undivided attention she continued, "So my dad and I would do more things together than my mom, we'd play catch, kick a soccer ball, even shoot baskets. Then it happened as suddenly as if it were a switch I didn't want to do any of those things anymore and it broke his heart a little, but I was a pre-teen girl and completely oblivious. Anyways Father's Day I'd always make him breakfast and we'd go out and do something. The change happened about a month before it, so we were still feeling our way through the new roles and rules that happened. The night before Father's Day I snuck out to a party."

"Wait how old were you?"

"Twelve." Seeing no other question on his mind she returned to the story, "The party was supposed to be over at ten, but it was eleven when Jimmy Kilpatrick took out a bottle of wine. What?" She was trying to interpret the look on his face, "If you are going to tell me I had my first alcoholic beverage at a younger age than you I will be calling you a liar."

He laughed, "No, I was eight and at a dinner party in Europe, Brussels if I remember it right. Every other child there got a glass as well, they drank theirs, but I couldn't finish mine. I'm not sure I like delving into your past, but I am getting an image of the 'Bad girl Pepper', you had a Madonna outfit didn't you?"

"Tony… maybe, anyhow our experience was about the same, the bottle got passed around and you had to take a drink; if you didn't or couldn't swallow you had to go into the closet for five minutes. No comment, ok. I did not go into the closet and when the bottle came around for the second time I was debating passing because it was awful, but my dad showed up and ended the party. Wow still no comment. Nothing was said on the drive home, but I thought he was going to be so mad at me when we pulled into the garage I still didn't know what to say then he leaned over and hugged me saying he was so worried not knowing where I was. It didn't matter as much what I was doing, but he needed to know if I was going out. I woke up around 9 completely forgetting about Father's Day and neither parent told me, I ate breakfast and got a phone call from a friend and we talked for a while before she brought up my dad ruining the party. I told her I was thankful because I wasn't going to take another drink then she said she wasn't going to either, but for me not to tell anybody. I said I wouldn't as long as she didn't talk about my dad ruining the party. She then brought up Father's Day which put me in a panic. I told her I was just about to give him his present so I had to go. With that I ran downstairs to apologize, but he had gone out. Luckily I guessed where he went and rode my bike to the park where he was sitting on a bench. Right when I got up to him it started to rain and it was a downpour we raced to his car and when we got in I apologized and since it was his day he got to choose what to do, since it was still raining and the theater was a couple of blocks away he suggested a movie. Not knowing what was playing I bought tickets for the next show and it was 'Field of Dreams' so we watched it and at the end I was crying. It had stopped raining so we went back to the park; I got my bike and told him I would race him home. I won, but he was following me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I grabbed a ball and our gloves and we played catch. We did that every year until I went to college."

"Wait, so why didn't you want me to fly him in or you out this year?"

"As much as I wanted to go back during college, it was just too much money so we modified it to what it is today. We start the movie at the same time then after I call him and we just talk."

Tony remembered the last Father's Day; she leapt from the couch just when Kevin Costner asked his dad to 'have a catch' and stayed on the phone for over an hour when he left. Realizing she hadn't answered his question he rolled his head a little asking her to move on. The glare he received back made him stop instantly.

"Tony, we did try a few years ago and during the movie everything was great, and the catch was so much fun, but the talk was awkward; I ended up going into my room and calling him on my cell."

"Ok, I can see that, you do know that next year you are playing catch on that field in…"

"Iowa"

"In Iowa… really?"

"Tony." She thought back to the first Father's Day after Tony and she were together. She was shocked he had never seen the movie before and called her dad preemptively saying her post movie call may be a little late as she wanted to get his interpretation of the film. In the end she should have stuck with the tradition. He said it was kind of schmaltzy; he enjoyed it when he thought the key was tearing down your father's hero. He said he was joking, but thinking back on it now, "Cap is Shoeless Joe; that's why you won't talk to him and why you've been looking for flaws since you found out about him."

Tony sighed and ran both his hands through his hair, "You're right, but how can I talk to him. Instead of grieving when nobody could possibly deny him that he spends his time rescuing children and dogs from structurally damaged buildings." Pointing to the TV as the banner on the screen stated.

"Were he and your father close?"

"I don't know. To be honest the only stories he ever told that weren't completely about himself were about Cap. So yes Cap was his hero, he spent a lot of time and money trying to find him; I think to give Peggy some sense of closure. What do I say to him, we have nothing in common."

"It's getting late… what, I had to go in and deal with people for almost twelve hours and will for the next few weeks until the world settles. I am saying there is a limited time before at least I will need to go to sleep, hopefully I can wear you down a little bit as well, but" she says while tapping on the arc cover, "Your power supply is a bit more for me to overcome." Standing up from the couch and sashaying her way into their bedroom.

"Be prepared for a power surge Ms. Potts."

It was 4 am Pepper was completely sound asleep and only imagining the phone calls she got yesterday and more in just a few hours did not want to disturb her sleep. Trying to come up with something for his mind he focused on time travel, not worrying about any paradoxes just the theoretical possibilities.

5:38 am, seriously time travel; at some point he is going to have to go down the pharmaceutical route and was trying to figure the path of least resistance. To get what he would probably need, no way an Ambien is going to get him eight hours of shut-eye; he's going to have to go to a shrink or probably to SHIELD. He could see Fury passing out Ketamine in Pez dispensers for his agents. He loathed both of those options, he could go black market, but it always leaked; before he didn't care now he's associated with Cap and Thor. The last possible thing is for a stupid scandal to crop up. Reaching for his phone there were no messages or trivial game to eat up the next eighty minutes as he did not want her to get up before 7 am. Flipping through the phone came a number he did not recall putting in there; testing it he hit dial.

Steve Rogers was sitting up in her bed; after Peggy's death he was informed the place he was staying at was currently rubble. Sharon immediately offered this place and he accepted on the contingency that it wasn't a memorial to the past. He didn't want that for her and seeing if she lived that way would cause him to break more. On their way there they stopped at his gym to pick up a duffle bag with some changes of clothes. Walking in to her home the word that came to his mind was quaint; there were only a few WWII items, but there were also a number of modern things, things he was still getting accustomed to. There only being one bedroom was awkward as well, especially after they entered it Sharon went into the closet to see if there were any hangers or room for any of his items of course she grabbed THE dress, immaculately preserved in some space age plastic, it was impossible to hold back the finality of the loss. Sharon initially wondered what caused this looking at the dress in her hand she cursed and then apologized, carefully hanging it back up, cursed and apologized again. She sat down next to him and her emotional dam burst as well. She thanked him and with his confused look stated she never thought she'd find out if I loved Peggy as much as she loved me and she had her answer. Sharon went into greater detail about what Peggy had done as a co-founder of SHIELD, how she had married, that he was a good man, but they weren't able to have children. Sharon always considered Peggy more like a mother than her own. He found a few stories to share as well and they ended up talking through the night and as the dawn made its way through the drapes they got up from their seated position. She gave him a look he didn't quite recognize, but seemed deep in thought, they hugged one another and she said he could stay here as long as he wanted to and that he needed to call her to share more stories sometime this week hugged him once more and left.

Looking over the place in the morning light he definitely saw Peggy living here heading into the kitchen it was quite modern, but the touches still spoke of her. Finding only k-cup tea available he chose English Breakfast because it only seemed right to; while it was brewing knowing she had spent the last week in the hospital he quickly went through her refrigerator and cleared all the items that were at least close to expiration seeing that there was eggs and bread available he made his breakfast and was surprised that he liked the tea, so much in fact he made another. Just as the newly brewed tea finished the doorbell rang feeling a bit confused, if this was a friend of Peggy' s or somebody expressing their condolences how could he explain it to be believed. Opening up the door he was surprised to find Natasha looking down at the ground. "I completely understand if you want to be alone right now and I am intruding; is Sharon still here?"

"No, we talked all night and she left a little after dawn. She didn't tell me where she was going she gave me a number to call to set up another time to share some more stories. Is there a problem Natasha? There is. My manners, I'm sorry please come in and I just made this, well put the cup in the machine. Peggy only has tea."

The overtly unemotional Black Widow wiped a lone tear from her eye as the thought of a young Steve and Peggy having a friend over and him saying the exact same thing, the two of them growing old together, him putting on a record and them dancing and this time when she said 'again' it would be full of love after a lifetime of cherished memories and not one of desperation as the last respite before the inevitable. Thankfully he's on his way to the kitchen and hasn't seen her, but her voice betrays her as she croaks out, "Tea is fine thanks. I'm sorry Steve where is the bathroom." Seeing it she runs towards it just as he answers. Looking at herself in the mirror she realizes that she is a mess, unable to do anything about it she heads out towards the kitchen.

"Natasha are you all right? Is Sharon in trouble?" Steve asked with a concerned look.

"That's probably a no on both counts. Fury wanted to meet with Sharon last night to apologize; he said he wanted to offer her a job, but didn't know if she would take it; as far as me I don't usually feel, so I have no idea." Not knowing how to continue she just stops and takes a sip of the tea. "This tea is really good."

"What's the job and couldn't he order her to take it?"

"My guess would be as liaison between SHIELD and the Avengers, I told him it was too soon to offer it; she's going to think he's placating her or apologizing on how you all were treated."

"Sharon didn't know I was alive either."

"No, Fury had her running around Europe; she just got back two days ago. There is no way she would have kept it from her."

"If there's a liaison, I guess there's a separation; are they giving you and Clint time to choose to be Avengers or SHIELD?"

"For the time being we are both. Fury knows that there has to be a separation if not Stark is out."

Natasha continued talking about Fury and Steve finally asked if there was something she was hiding; after her response of 'always' generated some levity. She said there were a few things: first Fury wanted her to act as a go-between to get me to join SHIELD; she told him she wouldn't see him or bring this up if she did run into me. From my look she said she was here for herself, Fury needed to find his set and ask me himself. Next she told him Peggy was a role model of hers and told me her indoctrination and subsequent escape. I asked if she had ever met Peggy and she said Sharon tried to introduce her, but when Peggy heard what USSR was doing using her she was mortified, Natasha didn't want to contribute to any problems. Last she was hoping to hear a story or two unless I wasn't in the mood to share again. She winced when I said I wished there were more stories to tell. I was able to entertain her far longer than I would have thought as it was nearing 5pm and neither of us ate lunch. She said there's a decent pizza place nearby that delivers and we ate and talked a little more. After they finished eating she looked at her watch and said she had to go on patrol. I asked if they needed a hand and she said, "Probably, but if you showed up with me Fury would be even more agitated," she then added, "I don't know why he did that, Peggy was the person who brought him into SHIELD. That's a trick of Fury's, he tells a little speck of truth to everybody, but nobody is close to knowing his full story." I thanked her for keeping me company and bearing with the stories and as she got up I saw that same look Sharon had given me before she left. She made a motion as if to hug me, but instead thanked me and left.

Being alone again he once again started walking around her home, taking in everything with greater detail. Going into the bathroom he realized he was still in his 'Cap' uniform. Removing it he thought back to how proud Phil had been in showing it to him especially the label that said it was machine washable, but more importantly it was made in the USA. Realizing there was a joke attached to that he laughed and it seemed to make him happy. Taking a shower he was finally able to settle into what has happened to him this past week meeting the others, going up on that airship, finding the HYDRA weaponry, the battle, and finally at least giving Peggy that dance she deserves far sooner than yesterday. Of course Fury wants him, he may be naïve, but having Captain America with you still somehow provides a cushion of acceptance for many. Peggy wanted him to join SHIELD, not necessarily for Fury; she still trusted him, but if he dared enter her room he would not leave the same. I told her I would take care of it she needed to rest. She smiled and said I was too nice, but she sensed for some time that there was something amiss within SHIELD, but her concerns were shrugged off to her age and still because she was a female. I told her about the weapons she thought that may be a part, but it was something even bigger. I told her I would join for her and try to find out what was going on. The water soon became quite cold snapping him back to the present.

He changed into a white t-shirt and sweatpants, looking into the bag he saw another shirt and pair of socks and knew he'd have to go shopping for clothes. Feeling tired more emotionally than physically, he would try to lay down going through the house in his mind the couch was too delicate to sleep on and he had no idea what sleeping on her bed would do to him, he considered the floor, but dismissed it knowing she was laughing at his consternation with her adorable smile. That thought allowed his mind to relax enough to get the much needed sleep his body needed.

The next few days he ventured out helping wherever he could, unearthing people trapped beneath crumpled walls, helping find missing loved ones, stopping looters, he even officiated a dodge ball game for 4th graders. Initially he did not want to go out in his uniform, but brought it anyways. Without it he was questioned and even threatened with arrest, with it he was allowed to go anyplace that was nice to be able to help, he was able to see a number of problems starting to happen: first the constant press coverage, thankfully he slipped their pursuit as the last thing he wanted was anybody disturbing Peggy's home. The second item was copycats as somebody asked what his thought was about them he hoped that they were trying to help, but not to do anything to put themselves and others in jeopardy. The reporter scoffed, but quieted as the group of people behind him cheered loudly. After the first night in the bed sleep was getting harder to get, he would fall asleep, but it was usually such a light doze the smallest noise would wake him. What woke him was the phone that Phil had given him, but had never used, hoping it wasn't something too complicated. He was surprised to see that it was Tony calling him at a little before 6am he figured that it was an emergency. He could not hide the tiredness in his voice when he answered, "Tony, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?" He whispered anxiously.

"Tony it's a little before 6 am, even in my time that's early. "

"True, did I wake you, sorry. I just saw you on the TV earlier and was wondering how you are doing… stupid question, were you going to go out again tomorrow, and do you need some help."

"I guess I don't really have a plan; of course I can always use your help. How have you been sleeping?"

"I'll answer that tomorrow, do you mind coming to the tower? There are a few things I'm trying to set up and would like your input."

"Sure I don't know what I can do, what time do you want me to be there?"

"Umm, I guess maybe 9 or so should be good. Where are you staying because I did hear the SHIELD station was flattened?"

Hesitantly he said, "I heard about that too, I am staying at Peggy's."

"Oh, when I figured out what Fury had done it took a lot for me not to kick him out of the building... Well it would have been from the top floor," Both of them hearing a feminine giggle at that.

"Pepper, I'm sorry I tried not to wake you, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be brutal. You need to sleep. "Tony found himself on the end of an 'I can't believe you actually said that' look and then she gestured to his phone, "Cap, damn I'm sorry." Pepper soothingly stroked his arm and asked for the phone. "Ah, Captain Steve Rogers may I present to you my CEO Ms Pepper Potts." He handed over the phone with an incredulous look on his face.

"Steve or do you prefer something else?"

"No, Steve is fine, Ma'am, just trying to figure out what Pepper is short for?"

"My name is Virginia, Steve."

"That's a lovely name."

"Yes, but it is kind of old… Tony did you activate the app that makes you say stupid things?"

Steve had an easy laugh with that, "Don't worry about that Virginia, I'll slip in a Ginny every so often to emphasize it." Hearing her laugh, "Was there something else besides being introduced that you wanted, not that that isn't important."

"There is, can you come by a little earlier around 730 to 8 as the CEO, I'd like to meet you." Tony pulled the sheet over his head at the mention of her position.

"Of course did you want me to bring anything?"

"No, we have coffee or tea here and Tony can make omelettes, I really look forward to meeting you, I'm sorry Tony woke you up, and he has told me of your tremendous loss, so don't worry if you change your mind."

"I won't but thank you for the consideration, good night."

"See you in a few hours, thanks Steve." She said it softly, but with a hint of desperation that he caught which made sure he was going to Stark Tower.

The breakfast was good and Tony chimed in that he got his shawarma fix but bringing all the Avengers to the shop would probably be a little weird. The three talked about the idea Tony laid out about the tower, and Steve thought it was a good idea to have a seminal location both as a check-in but also to help with privacy. He knew Sharon would let him stay at Peggy's forever, but the notoriety would eventually have the location leaked and whether it was reporters, photographers, or some person wanting to take on the 'American hero' for whatever reason. There was no way he would allow anybody to violate her home. How Tony laid it out allowed for privacy as well since each Avenger would have their own floor. There was a point of contention about Bruce's floor just in case the Hulk wanted to play. Tony wanted him on a low floor, Virginia; he couldn't call her Pepper yet, wanted him on a higher floor. On the lower floor he could bring down the entire building, the higher he could jump out the window and survived falls greater than that. He knew he was the deciding vote, "Well, first I'd probably consult with Bruce to see how he feels, but I would lean towards Ginny's." Looking at her with a smirk, her stunned silence with mouth in an 'O' shape and Tony laughing himself into tears, made him know he broached it correctly. "Tony if there was an incident, I don't think Bruce or you would forgive yourselves."

"It's the legs, when I saw the skirt I knew it was an uphill battle; thank goodness she kept the Daisy Duke's in the drawer…" he stopped looked aghast, "Steve, I was just teasing, I would never denigrate your relationship. Excuse me," and got up heading towards the bedroom.

"Tony, it's alright. I understood… Virginia, has he slept?"

"Technically I think he was asleep for about five seconds that I know of, but he immediately woke up wide-eyed with a panicked look. I cannot believe you actually called me Ginny," showing a flush of playful anger.

Taking note of her face and tone, "I'm starting to understand about 'Pepper', but it will take some time. I'll hold off on Ginny from now on." A serious look came over him as he didn't want to say something Tony hadn't told her. "What has he told you about the battle?"

"It's ok Steve, he told me. I mean unless there was something worse than being resuscitated by a scream from the Hulk. How bad was it?"

"Thor and I were worried, but Bruce yelled pretty quickly. I think Tony may be suffering from 'shell-shock', is there somebody he can talk to?"

Pepper looked to the ground, "I cannot imagine what you've gone through," looking over to the bedroom, "well, actually I have, but… I know it's a lot to ask and we just met, can you stay with him, in case he wants to talk? I know it's only been a few days since it happened, but with his not sleeping and not setting foot outside the building since he got back…"

"You're worried about him, of course I'll stay Virginia, but he'll probably try to kick me out after you leave. We disagreed on a few things, but I do have to apologize to him. He did ask if I needed some help with the things I was doing, but I won't force anything. If he does ask me to leave I'll call and let you know."

"Steve, I doubt that he would," her phone rings, "Its Happy waiting downstairs, so I have to go. It was so wonderful to meet you; if you are still here is there a dinner preference?"

"No, most of our food was boiled and in the war GI rations weren't too appetizing, almost everything I've had lately has been quite good, except for this raw fish. Besides one of the best things of life is to experience different things; if I am here I'm sure you'd make a much better choice than I could. Not to question the order of things, but isn't the CEO the top person, I'm sure if you wanted to stay nobody would say anything."

"No Steve you are right, and thank you for trusting me with your meal if you are still here." Seeing Tony come out of the bedroom, "Unfortunately some of us at Stark Industries are forced to be more serious about our duties as our mercurial namesake spends no time at the office." Rushing over to give him a kiss before he said something, "Tony, I will be back earlier than yesterday, ok?" Giving Tony another kiss and passing Steve she started giving him the same look Sharon and Natasha had. As she got to the door she quirked her head then left.

"Hmm" came out of Steve as he was trying to reason why he was getting this same look.

"I don't recall ever seeing Pepper have that look on her before. What were you two talking about?"

"I guess mostly you, and food. It must be me because I've gotten that same look now from three women: Sharon, Natasha, and now Virginia I kind of remember somebody else giving me that look but I cannot place it."

"Peggy?" Tony said apologetically.

"No, but that does remind me of two things that I need to thank you for and then to apologize. First thank you for coming to the hospital; I know I didn't come out, but I just needed to…"

"Cap, don't worry we all knew that was where you had to be. I think Fury even knew that after a while."

"There are a few things I've learned about him, but I need to finish this. If it weren't for you bringing everybody, including Loki, Peggy and I would never at least had that moment and I am grateful for that. The second is a more general one for what you did in taking the missile and saving an innumerable amount of lives. This brings me to my apology, on the airship I doubted you were a hero that you were hiding behind the suit. In reality there is no way a suit can do what you did that day. You are one of the bravest men I have ever met and I would be honored at some point when you can think of me as a friend."

The words stilled Tony's face as he could not come up with a response; anything caustic or sarcastic would be horrible, anything sincere would probably cause him to run to the bathroom again. He turned and started to walk to the couch, "Steve, thank you." He did sniffle, but could probably come up with some allergy excuse. "So, Sharon and Natasha?"

Steve laughed but became solemn, "After you left Peggy held on for another hour or two, I insisted for Bruce to bring Sharon in at the very end. We just stayed there for awhile; then she informed me about the SHIELD building I was staying at was leveled and wanted to know where I would stay. So she brought me to Peggy's house and we exchanged stories until a little after dawn when she left and gave me that look. I made myself some breakfast and Natasha rang the doorbell asking for Sharon. She told me Fury was thinking of asking Sharon to be a liaison between SHIELD and the Avengers, but had hopefully convinced him to hold off. Natasha then told me how the Soviet Union used Peggy as some sort of blueprint to warp young women into serving their purposes. She wanted to hear some stories from a different viewpoint."

"Did she get emotional?" Tony said a little too eagerly.

"Granted I don't know all of you well yet; but I have a strong suspicion the most vicious Avenger would be Natasha and my talking about her past makes me think I've shared too much."

"Don't worry Cap, she told us about it when we learned what Fury had done, Clint was her security detail once."

"She would have hated that."

"Clint said that, also she was the only person who had ever spotted him. I concur about Natasha she scares me a little bit as well. Anything else she shared?"

First he had a sad smile on Peggy being able to spot Clint when nobody else had then SHIELD thoughts brought him back. "She did have a few things to add. First Fury is looking to separate the Avengers from SHIELD, but want to maintain a relationship. Next she said Fury wanted her to talk to me about joining SHIELD."

"Seriously, what is wrong with him? The day after everything that happened… I know it's not your style so if you can lend me your shield I'd be happy to shove it up his ass."

"I don't think you should be there, because after some time I will accept the offer, but not for him."

"Peggy wants you to."

"She recruited Fury into SHIELD and still trusted him, although if he had stuck his head into her room she would have found a way to tear it off. Even though she was retired, Sharon and some others kept her aware of things that were going on that raised suspicions to her. She's certain Fury isn't a part of it, but the HYDRA weapons and the airships do have me questioning some things as well."

"I agree. You have to go in there. Fury is so focused on the big picture and the potential threats, especially now that some of them have been realized SHIELD is going to become bigger."

"What's that picture you have?"

Without realizing it at some point in the conversation he had grabbed the photo that contained his interest for at least a portion of the time after the invasion. "It might be better if you tell me."

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd get to see them again. This is a picture of the Howling Commandos, the crew I was a part of in the war. This was taken the morning after they agreed to join up. I was pleasantly surprised they were all able to stand. I'd really like a copy, and don't even think of offering this to me."

"Even though my dad liked to talk about himself a lot, I still don't have an impression of knowing him that well. This picture got things clicking in my head regarding when you and Bruce left."

"Since I kind of have to doubt the files Fury gave me, Howard died in the mid-Eighties?" Tony nodded and Steve had an idea about what he wanted to hear next. "You both have quite a few similarities; obviously intelligent, but also creative, curious sometimes to your detriment, confident; but when I knew him even with the hordes of women he still seemed lonely where you have Virginia. I hope he was able to find someone." Tony looked at the picture and put his fingers on his dad, telling Steve he never did find anybody or at least not to his knowledge. "One other thing I think you might ask is 'who is the better man?' While I do judge to a certain extent: if they are good or bad and do I trust them. I only quantified for two people: Peggy and my best friend Bucky. As far as you and your dad, you both fall under my best category of people that I trust. You don't have anything to prove to me or anybody else."

"You were his hero."

"What?"

"You were the only other person who would be the main subject of any of his stories. The way he talked about you made you seem so perfect, and then meeting you…"

"Disappointed you that I wasn't."

"No, I pushed you. It was a relief to know that you are human and yet I can't deny anything that my dad said about you."

"So Tony do you want to go out and help with the cleanup?"

"I would, but it's probably not safe for me to have the power of the suit with the lack of sleep. Instead how would you like to see a movie, I actually believe that it is one that you would enjoy."

"Ok, what's it called?"

"Field of Dreams."

Pepper decided to head back to the tower earlier than planned it was only 3pm, but wanted to check on Tony and the few items she had left could be done there and Happy was to bring the dinner by at 6. Entering the apartment she noticed it was quiet, but then saw the blu-ray case for Field of Dreams. She went upstairs to the party room as Tony dubbed it; the first thing she saw were two human size craters on the floor with what looked like horns, the next thing she saw brought some tears to her eyes: Tony and Steve were playing catch, although Steve was teaching Dummy, why did he have to call it that, how to throw and was very encouraging; he also refused to call it Dummy only saying 'you'. Tony looked like a grown man playing catch for the first time, but Steve was patient with him as well.

She was sure she hadn't made a noise but before Dummy was to throw the ball it took off towards her. Tony was about to yell when he saw where it was going and put on his 'it seemed like the thing to do' grin. When it came up to her it offered her the ball and when she took it and said thanks it made some happy sounds. Steve looked prepared to catch it, but Tony chose to open his mouth. "Pepper, honey." In a derogatory tone that made Steve wince a little. She calmly took off her heels, shot Tony a death glare and delivered a solid fastball that Steve accentuated with popping his glove. Tony's mouth dropped and she blew him a kiss.

Steve laughed at the two then said, "There was a lot of Pep… per on that, "as he realized just where the nickname came from. Tony gathered that as well and asked why she'd always say she never knew.

"It was embarrassing being the best pitcher in little league and the nickname stuck, later when boys became important most seemed not to like where I got it from. You guys don't need to stop I still have some work to do I just wanted to do it here. Dinner should be get here at 6.

"Thanks mom"

"Tony, make sure you wash your hands after you're done." All three got a good laugh from that and Pepper went to finish off her work for the day. Seeing she finished up about ten minutes to 6 she got a text from Happy saying traffic was surprisingly light and he was early and on his way up. Making her way to the door she saw Steve washing his hands in the kitchen, chuckling to herself she took the bags from Happy and brought them to the table where Steve had a can of Coke.

"It kind of goes with most everything."

"Tony took my washing hands seriously."

"No… well I'm sure he does, you probably should take a look."

Going over to the door and looking into the bedroom she was hit with an instant wave of relief. Tony was laying on the bed sound asleep. Looking back her eyes moistening she grinned, "How long?"

"About an hour, he started to yawn and then said he wanted to check on you, I continued playing catch with… his helper, I'm sorry I cannot call it that."

"Steve don't apologize neither can I. Sometimes I think he still calls it that because he knows it annoys me especially after it saved his life."

"Really, there's something to discuss over dinner, speaking of which; what have you chosen Virginia?"

"I decided to go with something simpler and completely New York." As she opened the bag an unmistakable scent wafted through the room.

"Ahh, Chinese, let me see… Egg Foo Young, definitely egg rolls, some different fried rices, shrimp with lobster sauce, spareribs, Moo Shu Pork, and some chicken?"

"General Tso's chicken, I need to save some of that for Tony along with the combination fried rice, I also got a fried pork and vegetarian."

"Not a problem, do you want to make his plate first? That way we don't have to worry just in case."

"Thanks that is a great idea." As she took some small containers and placed portions of the items in them and setting them aside. She sat down and shared the story of the proof that Tony Stark has a heart among other tales. After they had their fill which had left very little to add to Tony's stuff; Steve was preparing to leave.

"Now that I understand where it came from and seeing it suits you I can call you Pepper."

"It is nice to have somebody besides my mother call me Virginia."

"Good, thanks for inviting me over." Just then that look appeared on her face again and this time it clicked, "The three of you are thinking of women to set me up aren't you?"

"Three women?" Steve then told about Sharon and Natasha having that same look when the Chinese food triggered who else had that look, his best friend's mother. She'd always invite him over when they had Chinese and after seeing that look a number of times she told him she wasn't worried about Bucky, but for me it had to be somebody special.

"Steve that is what I was thinking. I know you are nowhere near ready for this, but there has to be another woman out there that can make you happy. Since I believe that you are worth waiting for I think I'll make a lunch date tomorrow with Natasha and Sharon to compare notes because the right woman will wait for you."

"Peggy said something similar, even after I told her she was once in a lifetime, she said this was my second lifetime and to make it count. Good night Virginia, and thanks again I needed this as much as Tony."

"I doubt that, but it is good to know that you will probably be back soon…"

"Ha, yes I will. Just let me know."

"Sure Steve, good night." They went to the door and Steve waved goodbye as Pepper closed it smiling. She went into the kitchen to finish tidying it as Steve insisted on washing the dishes. Seeing everything else had settled she became a little nervous. Quietly going into the bathroom and changing into a camisole and boy shorts she looked at the bed and wondered if she should risk it and wake him. Deciding to take the chance she made her way to the bed and pulled back the covers and slid close to him. Feeling him slightly move she silently cursed herself, but he hadn't woken. With the events of the week taking their toll neither one woke up before the alarm clock rang at 730 with both of them looking into the others eyes.

_**A/N: Some may not like Steve calling Pepper Virginia, but it just seemed like something he will do. This chapter did get away from me, but the more I typed I uncovered other things to address. **_


End file.
